


Unbreakable

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big brother," Ludger says, and rolls his hips. "I am not," and he does it again, eliciting a sharp gasp from Julius, "breakable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a Talesmas prompt! Happy holidays!

Julius is always so _careful._ So cautious. So gentle. He peppers kisses along Ludger's neck and Ludger sighs and squirms as Julius reaches a large hand up his shirt, skirting over his chest. Everything Julius does is slow and methodical and he's always very, very, very careful not to hurt Ludger.

"Is this alright?"

"Should I stop?"

"Tell me when to move."

And quite frankly: Ludger is sick of it. He is no delicate flower-- hell, he could probably take Julius in a fight with all his training. So when Julius rolls him over this time and whispers in his ear, Ludger shakes his head and shimmies out from underneath him, moving to straddle his lap instead.

"Big brother," Ludger says, and rolls his hips. "I am not," and he does it again, eliciting a sharp gasp from Julius, "breakable."

Julius doesn't say anything, just stares at Ludger with dark, blown pupils. Seconds pass and Julius still doesn't make a move-- the ball is in Ludger's court now, and he plans on taking advantage of it. With none of the gentleness Julius is always so insistent on showing him, he swoops in to crush their mouths together, sucking Julius' lower lip into his mouth, a hurried clash of teeth and tongue.

"Ludger--" Julius tries to interrupt, a flush rising high on his cheeks.

"Shh," Ludger interrupts him, and then, "Let me." And Julius does. Ludger rolls his hips again, draping his long arms over Julius' broad back, and soon enough he starts undoing buttons, rocking in Julius' lap and whining until Julius helps him get his shirt off. The shirt is tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

"Julius," Ludger says, his voice little more than a husk. "Let me fuck you."

"Ludger," Julius starts again, but his brother's name dissolves into a moan as Ludger closes his mouth around a nipple. By now he knows every single one of Julius' weak points, and he's gotten very good at exploiting them in just the right way. He pulls back with a lewd slurp and reaches over to the bedside table, fumbling for the bottle of lube until Julius grabs it for him and shoves it into his hand.

"Ludger, are you sure about this?" Julius almost seems nervous. Ludger has a feeling he's never been on the receiving end of this before.

"Please," is Ludger's only response.

"... Alright. I trust you." The reassurance is unnecessary; Ludger _knows_ Julius trusts him. Julius is his entire world and then some. Their bodies and their hearts belong to no one but each other.

As Julius lifts his hips up and slides his boxers down his legs, Ludger uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers just like Julius always does, mindful not to slather on too much, and as soon as Julius is ready he lowers his hand and breaches him with one finger, relishing in the surprised sound Julius makes. Julius bucks his hips and squirms and gasps, "More, Ludger," like he _enjoys_ the pain (and maybe he does) and Ludger complies, adding a second finger and, soon, a third.

It doesn't take long before Julius is fucking himself on Ludger's fingers. Ludger curls and scissors and does everything he learned how to do from Julius himself, and judging by his response, Julius taught him well. "Faster," Julius keens, and as soon as Ludger thinks he hits a certain sensitive bundle of nerves, he stops altogether and slides out.

Julius drops his head to rest on Ludger's shoulder, chest heaving. "Ludger," he says again, like his little brother's name is the only thing he knows, and Ludger nods, shifting to unzip his pants, lube himself up and slot himself in between Julius' legs. It's strange being on the other end-- foreign-- but it sends a thrill shooting down his spine to see Julius spread out and pliant underneath him, waiting for him. Waiting for Ludger.

Julius offers him a small, shaky smile, reaching a hand up to stroke Ludger's cheek. "Go ahead," he mumbles. Ludger nods and, without any further warning, slides in.

Julius groans, long and deep, the stretch and burn overwhelming in more than one way, but he moves his hips and tosses his head back. His hair is matted with sweat and his glasses have been set aside on the nightstand. Ludger hasn't even started yet and already he looks utterly debouched, like Ludger is breaking him apart and putting him back together again.

"Move, Ludger. Move," he practically begs, and with little more than a quick nod, Ludger rocks into him, reveling in the way Julius cries out when he does. Julius has always been the more quiet one during sex-- Ludger is not, and Julius has joked that as long as he and Ludger are involved, he should probably invest in soundproof walls-- but this is different. Ludger has never seen this side of Julius before, this desperate and needy side, and he absolutely loves every single second of it. There's something about being filled with his little brother that has Julius _reeling,_ and all he can do is moan and beg and clutch the white sheets underneath him.

The burn of being stretched is amazing, and Julius mutters, "Move," yet again, prompting another nod from Ludger and a sharp snap of his hips. Ludger figures that if he doesn't want to be treated like a fragile little thing in bed, Julius doesn't, either, and Ludger plans on giving him everything he has to give. He ducks down to kiss Julius again, hard and frantic, sliding down his neck to bite and suck, a purple mark already blooming underneath his lips. Julius will have to hide that from prying eyes at work. Ludger doesn't care, and judging by the sounds Julius is making, neither does he.

He sets a steady rhythm, keeping an even pace as the bed creaks underneath them, Julius crying out when Ludger hits that particular spot again and again. He's sure he's not as good at this as Julius is, not as experienced, but Julius doesn't seem to mind in the least-- if anything, the fact that it's _Ludger_ is all that seems to matter to him, and Ludger can't help but feel a swell of pride when he realizes that.

"Ludger," Julius warns as he feels pressure building up in his lower stomach, and Ludger hums and wraps a hand around his dick, pumping in time to his thrusts and burying himself in Julius like he's home. Julius _is_ home. He knows he won't last much longer either, and it's a relief when Julius comes with a shout, because Ludger follows almost immediately after.

He collapses onto Julius' chest, panting, and Julius throws an arm around him and tucks his head underneath his chin.

Ludger breaks the silence eventually. "Lesson learned, I hope?"

Julius chuckles. "Lesson learned, little brother. I'll stop treating you like you're delicate. I just need you to understand how important you are to me. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Ludger kisses him again, softer than he has all night, and curls up under a warm arm. "You never have to worry about that. I know you'd never hurt me."

"I'd hope not. I never knew you liked it rough, though. I still learn new things about you every day."

"And I never knew you could be so loud in bed."

Julius actually _blushes,_ a rare sight that has Ludger smiling widely. "I wasn't that loud."

"Was too."

"Was not."

Ludger giggles and snuggles up closer, tangling his legs together with Julius'. "Then I guess you'll just have to prove me wrong next time."

"Right. Next time."


End file.
